


【笛万笛】AU二十题(14-17)

by Luci_ano



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_ano/pseuds/Luci_ano
Summary: [1] 川端康成《花未眠》





	【笛万笛】AU二十题(14-17)

14

大佬的男人×隔壁邻居 (水软女孩务必退散)  
  
此刻坐在餐桌前的伊万不知道应该拥有怎样的心情。恋爱半年，今晚终于有时间和恋人第一次在外面共进晚餐，却看到他左手无名指突然戴上了戒指、在餐桌前欲言又止。  
“对不起，伊万，我是真心爱你的，但我要跟你坦白一件事……我丈夫快出狱了。”

“…他叫什么，你为什么要骗我” 即使伊万从卢卡面色变得凝重的第一秒就开始做心理建设，假装波澜不惊的声音里却依然流露出难以置信的语气。

“拉莫斯。因为我太自私了吧，我想和你在一起，哪怕只有几个月”

  
拉莫斯? 前两天新闻里报道的那个即将刑满释放的涉黑团伙成员？伊万一般对社会新闻都不甚关心，但那天被这个男人满身花花绿绿的纹身吸引了注意力，他看起来凶神恶煞，但伊万记得新闻的某个片段里他短暂地笑了一下，褐色的眼眸里竟然满是温馨甜蜜。想必是个铁汉柔情的角儿，挺适合卢卡的。但他和卢卡又怎么办呢，六个月的日日夜夜、相拥而眠又该如何忘掉，每天清晨雾气氤氲中他的目光和他的背影，每次日落黄昏时饭菜的香气和孩子的笑声。半年前卢卡一个人带着伊万诺和艾玛搬到了伊万隔壁，见卢卡的第一面，伊万就脑补出了今后两人的好多年。儿女成双，地久天长。  
  
“卢卡，你刚才说什么? 说爱我是认真的吗?”

“当然是认真的” 卢卡的眼角开始泛红“那等他出狱后我们一起吃顿饭吧，就当是告别，让我安心把你交给他。你放心我不会乱说话的。” 卢卡点点头，他知道他从不用担心伊万会说错话。

  
拉莫斯果真是伊万想象中的那种人，西装革履地遮住纹身后，气质只剩潇洒干练，干着出生入死的工作却能给身边人莫名其妙的安全感。他亲亲热热地给了伊万一个拥抱，说，我家卢卡昨晚都告诉我了，我不在家照顾他的这段时间，新邻居帮了很多忙。 是啊，卢卡会跟你深夜谈心，卢卡是你家的，我只是个帮忙的邻居，你不在家的时候就算我有过什么非分之想，现在也最好都打消。伊万觉得碰到了比自己还会说话的人。

  
侍者端来醒好的酒，伊万接过来说他自己倒就好。三个人举起酒杯，伊万正要说他的toast，拉莫斯的酒杯却被卢卡一个手抖打翻了。卢卡拿着餐巾擦拭着拉莫斯胸前那片不断浸入衬衫深处的红酒，一边道歉一边问他要不要一起去洗手间处理一下。拉莫斯笑着揉了一把卢卡的头发，说你道什么歉，我自己去洗手间处理一下就好，你们先吃吧不用等我。说完匆匆去了洗手间。  
  
卢卡目送拉莫斯远去，回过头后的表情突然严肃得吓人，“拉基蒂奇，你刚才往他酒杯里加了什么东西。”

突然被叫姓氏的伊万背后一凉，随即回过神来，仿佛天经地义一样，“我不想逼你做选择，我帮你选择就好了”，伊万盯着卢卡的眼睛又加了一句，“卢卡，你爱他吗”。卢卡一时语塞，往昔种种涌上心头，他却分辨不清自己的感情，他无望地闭上眼睛，“我也不知道”。 伊万继续追问，“那你爱我吗”，卢卡重新睁开了眼睛，“爱”，这次的回答坚定了许多，他好像明白了什么。伊万从西装口袋里掏出一支透明液体放在桌子上，“现在还来得及，再等一会他就回来了。” 卢卡像默许了一样把目光转向别处，伊万重新给拉莫斯斟满了酒。  
  
二人架着步履蹒跚的拉莫斯走出饭店时，不断向保安解释着，“喝多了喝多了，今天他兴致太好了”。卢卡亲手在拉莫斯脚边绑上石头，在曼萨纳雷斯河中埋葬了过去七年的时光。如释重负的卢卡在那晚格外妖娆热烈，和凌晨四点钟的海棠花一起未眠[1]，火红的吻在伊万唇上绽开一遍又一遍。

  
伊万的手指缠绕在卢卡卷曲的金发上，另一只手把滑落在卢卡腰间的毯子重新给卢卡盖好。“伊万，现在怎么办，黑白两道肯定都不会放过我们了”。“不知道，亡命天涯吧。”  
  
  
   
15

学长×学弟  
  
高二的伊万推着他的自行车站在校门口，等着卢卡高考最后一场考试的结束，顺便回忆起了他们这两年。他们恋爱的记忆似乎总是和自行车有关。这青春期的最具体的符号，轻快而无拘无束，却载满了他们所有的欢喜和忧伤。  
  
一开始是在车棚偶然的相遇，先下课的那个人看到对方的自行车还没骑走就会在车棚里磨磨叽叽，把对方等来了才罢休。后来是两个人骑着自行车在马路上互相追逐，肆无忌惮，快乐得像两只滑翔的小鸟。 再后来卢卡就坐上了伊万的后座，伊万每次都会先骑出几米，几秒后后座上突然增加的重量，就是青春里全部的甜蜜。没过多久伊万就把他的自行车换成了一辆前面有横梁的，小巧的卢卡坐在横梁上正好可以被伊万搂在怀里，红绿灯时把车停下还能亲亲他的头顶，逆风时的两人，白衬衫总是猎猎作响。  
  
考试结束的铃声响了，伊万又推着车向校门口挪了几步，生怕卢卡在人群里看不到他。但卢卡就这样微笑着走过来了，什么都没有说，轻盈地跳上伊万的横梁，像之前的许多次那样。这天下午，伊万好像骑得再远再快也不觉得累，只希望能一直骑下去，风清日丽也好，大雨倾盆也好。  
  
车停在了伊万家门口，伊万还没锁好车就冲家里大喊，“妈妈，卢卡又来我们家吃饭啦” 。伊万妈妈推开门，迎进站在门口的两个人，“卢卡考完啦？考得怎么样？”。卢卡轻车熟路地钻进伊万房间放下了书包，然后走回客厅乖巧地回答，“考得还行吧，谢谢阿姨”。  
  
餐桌上，伊万吞下最后一口牛排，放下叉子，“妈妈，我们想告诉你一件事。我和卢卡，其实早就在一起了，恋人那种”。伊万妈妈笑眯眯地看着两个人，说出一句让人大跌眼镜的话，“我知道”。伊万和卢卡满脸南斯拉夫人问号，伊万妈妈却一副你们怎么这么大惊小怪的样子。“我一直在看你们到底什么时候才会告诉我呀。你以为我不知道你突然想换自行车是为什么吗。关系好的同学那么多，你从来都只带卢卡回家吃饭。我到现在都不知道你们足球队里除了你和卢卡还有谁，卢卡的外脚背和世界波我可能比你们教练还熟悉了。还有你写废了多少张纸才最后写好一张给卢卡的圣诞祝福，你都写过什么来着，「所有的风都为你吹，所有的诗人都为你流泪」，我们小伊万还是个诗人呐。”  
  
“妈…你怎么看到这个了”伊万红着脸阻止妈妈继续说下去。伊万妈妈又笑着给卢卡的盘子里分了一勺土豆泥，“卢卡太瘦啦，要多吃点。大学里的食堂要是不好吃，就放假回来吃阿姨烧的菜吧。”  
   
  
  
16

演员×导演  
  
那次影展，伊万看到了那支改变他命运的短片和那个随后出来致谢的金发导演。从陌生到基于才华的相互吸引只需要握手的一个瞬间。  
  
那是战后垮掉的一代，暧昧颓唐，又轻浮，耳边是披头士的爱与自由，眼皮上画着妖娆的绿和迷幻的紫。闪烁的亮片，寂寞的高跟鞋，没有人再抱有希望，世上再无乌托邦。卢卡和他的缪斯伊万注定要在这片精神废墟里留下浓墨重彩的一笔，每一部作品都是年轻气盛的叛逆和反抗姿态。一个在镜头后字字玑珠，一个在镜头前颠倒众生。伊万直视镜头的念白能灼穿卢卡的心底，他也在片场充满仪式感地跪下亲吻卢卡双手的时刻也总让卢卡颤抖不已。他们在晨光和微风里相互依偎，他们在霓虹灯下肆无忌惮地亲吻，他们对窥探的狗仔嘲讽张扬地竖起中指，却又笑得难掩幸福。他们要改变世界，其他人都只是看客。  
  
十年时间让伊万从名不见经传变成高高在上的idol，也让他在一场自我构筑起的理想主义中迷路。过去的理想和挣扎仿佛事不关己，没有人回忆和唏嘘，只是夜深人静时会说一句：我本想改变世界，最后却只是改变了自己。  
  
嘿，我们改变世界的革命怎么办，被唤醒的心又怎么再关上，卢卡一人在原地呐喊。卢卡看着领奖台上星光闪耀的伊万，压低了帽檐转身离开，他绝望的背影刺伤了伊万，伊万闪光的双眸里开始带泪。  
  
一切戛然而止在一个风和日丽的午后，当红明星伊万在外景高处不甚坠落当场身亡的消息占据了每一家报纸的头条。第二天就是悲痛的卢卡宣布息影的消息。自导自演的假死是他们对这个时代最后的告别，这个时代少了一对传奇，却多了一对隐居田园的恩爱夫夫。伊万会在每个夜晚搂着卢卡安静睡去，那些华丽的妖娆的迷幻的蛊惑的惊艳的挥霍的，被追捧被唾弃，热烈的希望和绝望，都在他们身后落下帷幕。  
  
也许他们真的改变了世界，改变不了的是爱着对方的自己。  
   
  
  
17

年下初恋小奶狗×年上情场失意万人迷  
  
如果把暗恋看作一个秘密，那17岁的卢卡保守得并不算好。他在伊万的公寓楼下假装和他偶遇，胡乱寄些网购的小礼物给他，应聘外卖小哥只为偶尔在他家门口看他几眼。  
  
更不要说每天定时定点在房间里用高倍望远镜偷窥对面高楼里伊万的生活。伊万打游戏，叠衣服，看球赛，吃外卖。他的生活仿佛一部默片在卢卡眼前打开。他也带不同的人回家，亲密缱绻，然后做爱，直到这时卢卡才会默默放下镜筒，离开窗口。窗前的时光是他不懂掩盖的爱恋在初露端倪。他忍不住在伊万又一次带人回家时一次次拨打他的电话打断他们，直到那人扫兴而归。学聪明了的伊万却在下一次宽衣解带时记得提前关上了手机。  
  
那个男人没有拥抱伊万，没有亲吻伊万，甚至没有用手指碰一碰那个让卢卡日思夜想的脸颊。他也不知道他此刻得到的，是一个懵懂少年眼中怎样的遥不可及。这次卢卡没有放下镜筒，伊万到达顶点时无声的呻吟是那么美，也是那么不快乐。卢卡终于在那个男人离开后鼓足勇气敲开了伊万的门。  
  
一个沉默的17岁少年能对爱情有多少主张呢，他甚至不知道怎样回答伊万在听完他的表白后提出的那个问题，“你到底想要什么”。伊万得知了卢卡的偷窥后有些恼火，“你到底想怎么样？吻我？和我上床？还是一起去哪里玩？”，卢卡一一摇头。十七岁少年初恋的要求竟然只是“想你陪我吃雪糕”。伊万啼笑皆非，不懂少年的傻气，“你不可能爱上我”。卢卡面容坚定地回答“我爱你”，但又不知道怎么回答伊万“你知道什么是爱吗”的问题。伊万走到少年面前，拉起他的手，缓缓沿着自己的腿向里触摸。爱的书写终于行至欲望的章节，卢卡的双手却止不住颤抖。  
  
一个屡屡情场失意的人又能对爱情有多少期望呢，无非是满足自私内心的工具，和逃避虚无本质的一刹欢愉。金发少年在他怀里微微颤抖，他双手极尽温柔地游走在少年腿间，却又残忍地强迫他回忆，“每次我带人来我房间……告诉我，我们做了什么…”。他不需要关于爱情的救赎，也不想让这个男孩有任何幻想。但是怀里的男孩偏又生得过于漂亮，喘息时别过头的侧脸分明是油画里走出的古典少年。可是再如何动心，伊万也只是在卢卡泪流满面的gc后平静又冰冷地说：“这，就是爱情的全部。”  
  
卢卡仿佛听见幻想轰然倒塌的声音，头也不回地跑出了伊万家。没有了男孩频繁的打扰，伊万竟觉得生活有点安静得难以忍受。他开始期待卢卡再蹦蹦跳跳地在楼下和他偶遇；在以前卢卡寄来的卡片上写上道歉的话，贴在窗户上，希望他可以看见；他甚至翻箱倒柜找到一个儿童望远镜，可对面的窗户一片黑暗。被偷窥的人终于变成了偷窥者。当他忍不住去敲卢卡家门时，却被他妈妈不客气地告知卢卡“这几天神情恍惚，出车祸住院了”。伊万沿着门框无力地坐下，身体在逆光中形成一个无望的剪影。  
  
伊万在医院见到卢卡的那一刻，终于承认了卢卡是对的。总有些爱，藏在你不愿承认的角落，但爱一个人或许就是一件简单的事，渴了就喝水，困了就睡觉，遇到值得爱的人就要爱。爱不是逃避，不是工具，也不是救赎，爱就存在在那里，爱你也只是想让你陪我吃一支雪糕。伊万拨开卢卡额前的碎发，卢卡露出一个憔悴但甜蜜的笑，伊万在他嘴唇上轻轻落下一个吻，“你快点好起来，我们还要去吃雪糕呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 川端康成《花未眠》


End file.
